Remembering Love
by Miyu2
Summary: “I can’t remember your face” she whispered. “But the feeling I get, standing this close to you makes me wanna stand here forever” CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Here's To The Night

**Remembering Love**

By: Miyu

**Chapter 1: Here's To the Night**

"I can't believe this is the last time we're gonna see each other in months" Selphie said sadly and looked at Quistis, Rinoa and Fiona who were standing in front of her, all dressed up and with champagne glasses in their hands. 

Rinoa smiled. "It's not like we're gonna be gone forever you know"

"Yeah, it's just a couple of months" Quistis nodded and squeezed the shorter brunet's shoulder. "'Sides, you've got Irvine with you on your mission so you shouldn't be that sad"

"But I'll miss you guys" Selphie pouted and then lit up. "Let's make this a GREAT night so we'll remember it forever"

Fiona, the library girl and Zell's girlfriend raised her glass into the air. "I agree, here's to the night ladies"

"To the night" they all chorused and brought their glasses to their lips. 

"You nervous about your first mission?" Quistis asked Rinoa. 

Rinoa let out a groan and nodded. "Like crazy, but I've got Zell with me so I'm pretty sure I'll be okay"

"Pscha, it'll be a piece of cake" Zell answered and slid his arm around Fiona's waist. "We'll be back in no time"

Fiona nudged him in the ribs. "You better"

Seifer came up behind Quistis and slid his arms around her waist and she leaned into his embrace. "What're you guys talking about?" he asked. 

"We're toasting to the night" Quistis answered and kissed him on his cheek. "Selphie's sad about all of us going away for months"  
  


Seifer frowned. "I'm gonna be stuck on a damn military base close to two months and you're gonna be running around with puberty-boy, chasing some escaped convicts"

Quistis rolled her eyes and Rinoa slapped his shoulder. "Would you stop calling him that?" the black haired sorceress asked. 

"Smile" Irvine exclaimed when he came up with the video camera. 

"Oh Hyne, not again" Quistis groaned since she'd just spent the last hour trying to avoid Selphie when she'd had it. "Don't you EVER run out of batteries to that thing?!?"

"Hello children" Edea smiled softly when she came up to the group together with Cid and Squall. "You're all looking so nice tonight it's making me sentimental, I remember when you were all little children and look at you now…all grown up"

Cid padded his wife's back. "There, there, love, they've grown up you know"

Seifer chuckled into Quistis's hair while the others just smiled. "I wanna dance Squall" Rinoa said and pulled her boyfriend with her onto the dance floor where several other SeeD's were currently dancing slowly to the soft tunes coming from the speakers. 

"This has to be the best SeeD ball yet Selphie" Cid smiled and Selphie blushed. "You've done a great job"

"I wasn't alone" Selphie mumbled. 

Zell laughed. "Since when did you get this modest?"  
  


Selphie punched him with a giggle. "Shut up Zell"

"Hey, don't you hit my baby" Fiona laughed and playfully pushed Zell behind her and flexed her thins arms. "Don't make me use these swelling muscles"  
  


Selphie laughed. "Oh no, the horror, the horror"

"Are you all ready to leave on your mission's tomorrow morning?" Cid asked. 

"Yeah" Zell nodded. "But it's a bitch that we'll have to leave so early in the morning, especially since we've got the SeeD ball tonight"

Cid shuffled sheepishly. "I'm awfully sorry about that but there was really nothing I could do. If you want to leave to get some sleep I won't hold it against you"  
  


"I'll sleep on the train tomorrow" Seifer said. 

Quistis nodded. "Me too, 'cause tonight will be our last night together in a while"  
  


That sent Selphie into a sad state again and she sniffled. "Oh Selphie sweetie" Irvine said and hugged her. 

Seifer rolled his eyes and then loosened his grip on his girlfriend and took her hand in his. "Come on Q, let's dance"  
  


Quistis let herself be led to the middle of the dance floor just as Lifehouse's 'Everything' began playing. Seifer rested his hands on her lower back and smiled as Quistis slid her arms around his neck. "You look nice tonight" she commented. He was dressed in a black suit with a wine red shirt underneath and a black tie to sum it all up. 

"You too" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Quistis wore a long dress in the same color as Seifer's shirt that left most of her back bare and had a rather deep cleavage. Her long golden hair hung down in soft curls and he let his fingers trail one. "I'll never love as much as now"

Quistis looked up at him and had to blink back tears. "Mine either…but you sound like we're never gonna see each other again"

"Of course we are, I just got this strange feeling…I don't know" he shrugged and then let her go and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I almost forgot, this is for you"

"For me?" she asked and looked at him before opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a sparkling blue crystal. "Oh God…it's beautiful, thank you" she whispered and pulled him into a big kiss. 

"Glad you liked it" he chuckled afterwards. "Let me put it on"

She happily turned around and let him place it around her neck. They then kissed one more time and then continued dancing. 

_(…And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?)_

A couple of meters away Rinoa rested her head against Squall's. "I'm going to miss you so much" she said and felt his arms hold her harder against him. "I've never been away from you this long since we first met"

"I'll call" he said. "You just make sure you follow Zell's orders so that nothing happens to you, kay?"  
  


She took a step back so that she could look at him. "Of course"

"Good" he whispered and kissed her. 

_(…Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this)_

"They're soooo cute" Selphie sighed happily as she filmed Seifer and Quistis and Squall and Rinoa on the dance floor. 

Irvine placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't you wanna dance too?"

Selphie looked at him, turned off the video camera and eagerly followed her cowboy boyfriend into the dancing crow. Cid smiled and entwined his fingers with his wife's. "Look at them…perfectly happy, let's hope they'll become like us"

Edea smiled at him. "After all these years I still love you, you silly old man"

"Glad to hear it" Cid laughed and then looked at his watch. "It's getting rather late, do you want to go home?"

"Let's dance first" the ex sorceress said and then the married couple walked out to join the others. Out on the balcony Zell and Fiona moved softly underneath a star filled sky, wishing the night to never end. 

_(…'Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything…)_


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

"You okay?" Squall asked as he settled down beside Quistis in the SeeD cabin. 

She smiled. "Yeah, bit tired that's all…and a bit reluctant to leave Seifer"

Squall nodded and then noticed the necklace hanging around the blonde's neck. "A gift from Seifer?" he asked and let his fingers trail down the pendant that rested just above her breasts. 

"Uh-huh" Quistis beamed. "Isn't it beautiful? He gave it to me last night"

He chuckled and let his hand fall back into his lap. "He sure has changed since he was readmitted to the Garden…you have changed him Quisty, I think you were what he needed all along"

Quistis looked at Squall and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, you've changed too you know"

"Heh" Squall smiled. "Guess I have"

"Oh, look at that, you're smiling" Quistis giggled and playfully pushed him in the ribs. "You NEVER did that before Rinoa came along"

He pushed her back. "Who are you to talk? You're a different person too"

Quistis leaned back into the seat with a distant look upon her face. "Yeah, I think we've all changed. The battle with Ultemecia really made you think about what was important. Anyway, how long until we reach our destination?" 

"A little over three hours" he answered with a yawn but then before he could say anything the cabin doors opened and Selphie and Irvine stepped inside. "What are you two doing here?"  
  


"The fast train to Esthar was cancelled so we had to take this" Selphie answered with a smile. "But it'll just take about an hour longer so it's really no biggie"

Squall gave them a quick nod. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna get some sleep before we arrive"

Irvine sighed. "Best idea I've heard all morning, don't think I've ever been this tired, I mean, the sun's barely up yet"

"Actually I think I'm going to join you" Quistis announced and rose from the couch. "Sleep might be a very good idea before starting our missions"  
  


Quistis took the lower part of the bunk bed while Squall took the couch so that Irvine and Selphie could share the upper part. In less than ten minutes silence had settled through out the cabin and all that could be heard were Irvine's peaceful snores and Selphie who'd occasionally mumble something in her sleep. 

***************

"Oh come on Rinoa" Zell smiled. "I promise you that these weeks will fly away and you'll be back in no time"

Rinoa sighed. "I suppose, but the worst thing I know is to say good bye and I can't shake this weird feeling…I don't know but it just feels like something's gonna happen"

Zell laughed and slid his arm around her shoulders. "Squall and Quistis are the highest ranked SeeD's in the entire Garden; I assure you that they can take care of themselves. You worry too much"

"Maybe I do" Rinoa smiled and relaxed a little bit. "Guess it's just my nerves"

"Now that's understandable" Zell nodded and jumped to his feet. "Your first real mission as a SeeD is a pretty big deal"

"Hyne" Rinoa groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm nervous as hell now that you reminded me"

Zell rolled his eyes and began shadow boxing. "Ain't anything to it, you go in and do your job and then go home"

"Right" she snorted. "Like it's really that simple"

"Okay, so it's not ALWAYS that easy but the bottom line is that, that's what we do. Sure things happen along the way but it's still our job" the martial artist said, never once stopping his boxing. "You'll go on hundreds of more missions, you'll get used to it"

Rinoa tossed a magazine at his head. "Stop being so calm, you're annoying me"

Zell rubbed his head and then smirked. "Touchy today, aren't we?"

"Bite me"

***************

"Good luck on your mission" Quistis smiled as she and Squall were about to get off the train. 

Selphie smiled back. "You too, and we'll tell President Laguna you said hi"

Squall grimaced. "Pretty sure you will"

"The man is your father Squall" Irvine pointed out. "We others are orphans but you at least have a father, don't take it for granted"

Squall sighed and shook his head. "Whatever"

Quistis, Selphie and Irvine all groaned in unison and shot their commander a glare. "Thought we'd heard enough of that phrase to last an entire life time" Quistis pointed out.

"Can we just go before the train decides to start moving again?" Squall asked. 

Selphie hugged them both and Irvine gave them a small nod with his hat and then the two SeeD's walked off the train and began their mission. 


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3: Tragedy**

"Stay alert" Squall whispered to the tall blond by his side and took out his trusted gunblade. The big dark warehouse was completely silent but that didn't mean it had to be empty. 

Quistis nodded with her 'Save the Queen' held firmly in her hand. They walked further inside, checking behind every crate and corner so none of the escaped convicts could be hiding there. They'd been chasing shadows close to two weeks now but a tip had told them about the convict's hideout and it had let the SeeD's straight here. "Do you think they knew we were coming?"

"Perhaps" Squall answered slowly and went to check behind a big pile of cargo a couple of meters away. 

Quistis continued down until something caught her eye. "Hmm?" she mumbled and pushed away a cloth. Everything around her seized to exist and all she could see were the red blinking numbers. "Squall!"

"What is it?"

She pointed to the mechanical device by her feet and watched as the countdown continued…12, 11, 10…fully aware of what it was but desperately hoping she was wrong.

"SHIT QUISTY, RUN!" 

They both ran as fast as they could but just as they were about to exit the building the whole world turned painfully bright before it grew completely black. 

***************

"Mr. Almasy!" 

Seifer turned around with an annoyed frown, he'd just been about to finally get some rest. The nervous soldier saluted him and then cleared his throat. "General Hendrickson wants you at his office immediately"  
  


"Can't it wait? I haven't slept in 48 fucking hours" Seifer growled, making the young soldier even more nervous. 

"N…no sir" he answered and shook his head. "It's important news from Balamb Garden"

Seifer arched an eyebrow and then nodded. "Very well, I'll come"

They walked through the big military facility until they reached the General's office. The young soldier saluted the older man and then disappeared out through the door. Seifer watched as the door closed and then turned to face the high ranking military. "I know you haven't been able to rest yet but I…I think you'd like to know this" General Hendrickson began. 

Seifer sat down in one of the chairs, not liking this one bit. A nagging feeling told him something had gone very wrong. "What is it?"  
  


"There's been an explosion and two of Balamb Garden's top SeeD's are missing" the general began. "Apparently they were tricked and didn't have time to leave the warehouse before the bomb detonated…they names are commander Squall Lionheart and second in command Quistis Trepe"  
  


Seifer was already running out of the office before the General had had the time to say their names, Seifer already knew. One thought passed through his head as he ran through the hallways. _'Please be okay Quistis, please be okay'_

It didn't take long until he'd reached Trabia Garden where Zell and Rinoa were waiting. "They can't find them Seifer…they can't find them" Rinoa sobbed as she met him in the entrance. 

"We're still searching the area" Zell said from behind the black haired sorceress. "But there's been no signs of them, which is good 'cause at least we know they didn't die in the explosion"

"I wanna go out there" Seifer stated. 

Zell shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea man, you're way too emotionally involved here"

"Fuck you Zell, that's Quistis out there" Seifer growled. "I'm going whether or not I've got your approval"

"…Okay" Zell said after a while. "We'll go right away"

Several hours later Seifer was sitting in a bar, his third whiskey glass in front of him and staring out into thin air. He'd been sent away from the scene since he'd practically gone into a frenzy attack and he didn't really blame Zell, hell, he'd done the same thing if the roles were reversed. "Quisty" Seifer mumbled and drowned the strong liquid and felt it burn its way down his throat. 

"Seifer"

The blond gunblade fighter didn't look up but he recognized Zell's voice. "Yeah?"

"How many of those have you had?" Zell asked as he sat down beside him. 

"Does it matter?" Seifer snapped. "No, it doesn't…nothing does"  
  


Zell pulled up something from his pocket and Seifer saw the silver necklace with the blue pendant and closed his eyes. "Do you recognize it?"

"Yes" Seifer whispered and then cleared his throat. "Yes, I gave it to her before we all went on our missions"

"I'm sorry Seifer" Zell said and placed it in front of the other man. "We've searched everywhere but there's no trace of them anywhere…this was all we could find. Doesn't mean we should give up hope though"

Seifer bit back a sob. "You know as damn well as I that the possibilities of them surviving an explosion that big are close to impossible"

Zell rose to his feet and placed a strong hand on Seifer's shoulder. "They were my friends too you know so we're all grieving…talk to Rinoa though 'cause Hyne knows how this must be for the two of you"

Seifer didn't answer and heard Zell leave the bar. He shook his head bitterly and wiped away a tear. "I lost everything again" he muttered and poured himself another glass, but instead of drinking he knocked it to the floor and began crying. "Quistis…I love you…come back" he sobbed and clutched her necklace in his hand.


	4. Painful Reunion

**Chapter 4: Painful reunion**

Five years had passed since the great tragedy and life went on at Balamb Garden. Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa were all sitting in the cafeteria listening to Selphie's ramblings about the upcoming Garden festival she'd been working on. "And I told him I DIDN'T want pink but what do you think that idiot buys…yes, pink decorations. Who the hell buys pink decorations?!?!"

Irvine chuckled and padded his girlfriend's shoulder. "You've managed worse before"

"So what did you do?" Rinoa asked. 

"I had to drop everything and rush into Balamb before they closed the stores and buy new stuff" Selphie answered with a pout. "I knew I should have gone myself"  
  


Zell rolled his eyes and finished his coke. "You can't be in two different places at the same time Selphie. Besides, the festival is always great, you shouldn't worry that much"

"Bah" the tiny brunet snorted. 

"Hi guys" Fiona smiled and took a seat beside Zell. 

Rinoa smiled at her. "Hi, where've you been?"

"Where do you think? Working in the library of course" Fiona answered with a giggle and then kissed Zell on the cheek. "Got a new shipment of books so I had to sort them all"  
  


"Anyway" Selphie said and looked at Seifer and Rinoa. "Are you two bringing dates to the Festival?"

"I don't know" Rinoa shifted uncomfortably, five years wasn't enough time to heal the wounds from the lost lover. 

Seifer shook his head. "Nah"

"I think Courtney'll wanna come" Irvine pointed out. 

Seifer had been seeing a new SeeD a couple of months now but it wasn't really serious from his side. She was tall, blond, beautiful, but all she did he compared to what Quistis would have done. "You have to move on some time" Selphie sighed. "I hate seeing you sad"

"I'm okay, really I am" Rinoa smiled reassuringly. "I just don't feel like dating"

Fiona decided to help Rinoa along the way. "And besides, who needs dates to have fun. You can have way more fun without them"  
  


"Oh thanks a lot" Zell answered wryly by her side. "I feel really appreciated"

"You know I don't mean you" she smiled and padded his cheek. "But Seifer and Rinoa will what makes them feel the best and if that means being dateless to the festival, so be it"  
  


Selphie shrugged. "True, true…Oh, we're still on to go into Balamb and eat dinner at that new place, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah" Zell grinned and padded his stomach. "I'm starving"

"Me too" Rinoa nodded. "I've been looking forward to this the whole week"

Fiona smiled. "I've heard the food is great there"  
  


"How about we leave in an hour?" Seifer asked. "That'll give us enough time to shower and change clothes"

"Fine by me" Selphie giggled and bounced up to her feet. "I'm so excited; I haven't been out to dinner in ages"

"Front gates in one hour then" Irvine said and the whole group began walking to their dorms to get ready. Time passed by and soon one hour had passed by. Seifer, Zell, Fiona and Irvine were standing waiting for the missing two persons. 

"Where the hell are they?" Seifer muttered. "I haven't eaten in six hours and I'm getting just a little bit edgy"

Selphie and Rinoa came jogging up to them. "Sorry we're late"

"Then we're ready" Fiona announced and entwined her fingers with Zell. "Let's go"

"Would Seifer Almasy, Zell Dinch, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Rinoa Heartilly please report to the principal's office" Cid's voice echoed out of the speaker system. "I repeat would…

Seifer groaned as he heard their names get called up one more time. "You gotta be shitting me"

"Let's just go up there and see what the man wants" Irvine said. "Maybe it'll be quick"

"Come with us, I'm sure it's nothing" Zell said to Fiona who nodded. Then they all walked towards the elevator and pressed the 3 floor button. 

"What's up Cid, we were just about to leave and go to Balamb?" Zell asked as they walked into his office. Cid looked up, his face somewhat pale and there was a shocked look painting his usually warm and friendly eyes. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your plans" the headmaster said, his voice unsteady so he cleared his throat. "There's been some…Hyne, how do I say this, unexpected turns"

"Dear, don't you think you should make them sit down first" Edea said as she stepped into the office. 

Cid nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Please have a seat"

Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Fiona all glanced at each other and then sat down in the chairs surrounding his large wooden desk. "Are you okay?" Selphie carefully asked. "You don't look so good"  
  


Cid laughed slightly. "I don't know children, I mean, I'm happy but…this isn't gonna be easy on any of us"

Edea squeezed her husband's shoulder in comfort. "Tell us what's wrong already" Seifer said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. There was something very disturbing by Cid and Edea's expressions and the way Edea comforted her husband signaled that he was about to tell something very important. 

Before Cid could answer the office door behind the group opened and Edea smiled sadly. The SeeD's turned around and felt their eyes grew wide, they'd expected anything but that. Selphie gasped, Rinoa bit back a sob while the others were too shocked to say anything at all. In front of them stood Squall and Quistis and Quistis was holding a small boy. "Oh God" Selphie whispered. "Y…you're alive"

"They don't remember anything" Cid said. "All this time they've only remembered each other and not until recently did they remember the Garden and the many years they've spent here"

Rinoa couldn't hold back the tears. "They don't remember?" she whispered. 

"I'm sorry" Quistis said, her voice sounding exactly the same it had done all those years ago. "It feels as if I should recognize your faces, but I don't"

"Squall?" Rinoa asked; her voice breaking. 

He looked at her a while, confused and not really sure what to do or say. "I…I'm sorry but I can't remember" he answered sadly. 

Rinoa sobbed and then sprinted out of the office. She couldn't take it and the fact that he didn't remember hurt more than she'd ever been able to imagine. Selphie watched her friend's retreating back and then returned her attention to her lost fiends. "The child, is it…yours?"

Squall nodded and took the child into his arms. "Yes, it's ours"

Quistis caressed the boy's black curls with a loving gaze. "His name is Dante and he's three years old"

"They'll be staying here in one of the larger dorms since they obviously need to live together with their child" Cid announced. 

Edea nodded. "I think we're all shocked enough tonight and I'm pretty sure this is very hard on Squall and Quistis too. All these faces you should remember but just can't"

"I'll show Squall and Quistis to their dorm and perhaps its best if all of you others went back to yours" Cid continued. "We'll continue this tomorrow"


	5. Dance With Me Seifer

**Chapter 5: Dance with Me Seifer**

Seifer walked down the empty dark hallway of Balamb Garden, a cigarette resting between his lips and deep in thought. He didn't know where he was going but all he knew is that he wanted to be alone. 

Five days had passed since Squall and Quistis had come back and he'd stayed away the whole time. He just couldn't bring himself to see them together knowing that Squall'd once again won. He was the father to Quistis's child, he was the only one Quistis could remember…Squall always won, why didn't he learn that? 

Suddenly something caught his eye and he moved inside the ballroom. There underneath the moonlight coming from the large windows stood Quistis, dressed in black pajama pants and a light blue top. She was staring out into the night, lost in thought but then turned her head slightly and smiled towards him. "Come and join me Seifer"

He took one shaky step forward and then another, knowing that this was a bad idea and that he should turn around. Five years wasn't nearly enough time. "H…how did you know my name? Do you…?" he asked, letting the sentence trail off. 

"The others told me" she answered. "They didn't tell me much about you otherwise, they thought I should try and remember it myself…but of all the people here it feels as if you're the most special one"

Seifer gulped and looked down at his shaking hands. He took a deep breath and clutched them against his sides. "How are things going with Dante and Squall?"

She chuckled. "Great, but Dante's showing signs of possessing some of my blue magic and nearly blew a hole in the wall earlier tonight. Squall freaked…partly 'cause he was standing between his son and the wall"

That made him laugh and he relaxed. Then Quistis turned around, took his hands and placed them on her lower back while sliding her own ones around his neck. "W…what are you doing?"

Quistis didn't answer but instead started moving slowly together with him. Her eyes weren't looking at him, they were staring at something he couldn't see and tears started running down her cheeks. "Quisty, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, not really sure what to do. 

"…And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, any better than this? 'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need…you're everything" she whispered and buried her head into his chest. "You're everything"

Seifer blinked in shock and felt his hands begin trembling all over again and then pulled her harder into his embrace. "Do you know what that was?"

"I remember dancing to it and I remember that I never wanted the night to end and that I was so happy I think I cried" she mumbled against his chest. 

He placed a finger under her cheek and forced her too look up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face and he gently wiped them away. "We danced to that song, the night before we all split up and went on different missions. I went alone and you went with Squall and that was the last time I saw you…until now" he told her, his fingers still gently stroking her cheek. 

Quistis's face crumbled. "I can't remember your face" she whispered. "But the feeling I get, standing this close to you makes me wanna stand here forever"

"Quisty" he said quietly, fighting the urge to cry. 

"Your eyes" she continued and trailed the skin underneath his green eyes with her fingertips. "They're the ones burned into my memory and when I dream at night I see them, I've seen them five years now…whatever you were, you must have meant the world to me Seifer. I…your eyes, they're always there"

Without thinking he lowered his head so that their lips met. 

*touch* *touch*  
  


Then he pulled her deeper into the kiss and felt her respond. Everything else seized to exist and that powerful feeling burned through him once more. When they broke apart they were both breathless and Quistis took a shaky step back while trailing her lips. "Y…you kissed me"

"Yeah" he answered sheepishly and looked down at the floor. "Sorry"

"And I remembered the sensation of you kissing me" she continued with a big smile. "I could feel the other time's you did that to me, I could feel how happy I'd been. God Seifer, I remember you kissing me inside this room as we were moving to the song that continues playing in my head"  
  


"Lifehouse – Everything" he said, feeling hope raise in his chest the first time in a very long time. "You always did love that song, do you remember anything else?"

She was twirling to the music in her head. "I don't know" she laughed. "I just…"

"There you are"  
  


Seifer winced, recognizing the voice. Leave it to his *girlfriend* to break the moment. "Hi Courtney" he mumbled. 

The tall blond came up behind him and took his hand in his. "I waited for you, you said you'd come by my dorm and…oh my God, Quistis Trepe? It's you, isn't it? I heard you were back but...wow"  
  


Quistis stopped dancing and smiled softly at the other girl. "Yes, I'm back and I'm trying to remember, with the help of my friends" she said, the last words spoken while looking deep into Seifer's eyes. 

Courtney shook Quistis's hand with a squeal. "I'm so honored to meet you, I've heard a thousand things about you and I must admit I can see why the Trepies worship you"

"You're gonna make me blush you know" Quistis pointed out with a laugh. "So you're Seifer's girlfriend?"  
  


Courtney nodded. "Uh-huh, since three months back"

"That's good, he deserves to be happy. I'll leave the two of you alone, I have to go back to Squall and Dante" she said and then nodded softly towards them before walking out of the ballroom. 

Seifer followed her retreating back, feeling as she was walking out of his life once more. She was walking back to her son…to Squall and he wished to Hyne that it'd be him and not the ex-commander that would be waiting for her to come back. He wanted to lay there with *their* son and smile as Quistis would climb into bed and snuggle up to him. He wanted to kiss her and dream of a future; he wanted it all but it was just another dream shattered…


End file.
